Company of Misery
by Schizo Entropy
Summary: The Desolate Brotherhood was a normal Space Marine Chapter until an accident happened. after that things didn't really become any better, for that was later the starting point of their downfall from a proud chapter to a Warband that only want one thing... Misery.


_*****Recording Starting*****_

For years the "Desolate Brotherhood" served the mighty Emperor, really we didn't think about anything else. We were just your average Space Marine Chapter that had usually normal missions to do… of course, that all changed during the 32nd millennium, when everything came crashing down on us… our stocks of gene-seeds were slowly, but steadily getting depleted. And because of this terrible turn of events, we, the Desolate Brotherhood, were assigned to the most insane types of suicidal missions. Assaults on Death Worlds, with creatures with god know what types of abilities. Space Hulks, ships that were filled with Chaos Daemons and other horrifying things, sometimes even Chaos Space Marines. And even Quarantine Zones. At first, the younger brothers of our chapter thought that we were chosen. "WE HAVE BEEN CHOSEN BY THE EMPEROR HIMSELF TO DO THINGS THAT WOULD BE CONSIDERED SUICIDAL BECAUSE WE WERE CHOSEN!" Or some gibberish like that… funny, they didn't look so confident after about 20 missions... well, some of them were already dead anyways...

The chapter was dying, and fast, but the worst happened when we landed on the Acid swamp filled planet Misery. Around the time we landed there we were around 358 members left. We were in a swamp up north of Misery, trying to find a so called "Ancient artifact of outmost importance". Well, we did find the place we were looking for, and we all fell right in it…

The ground that carried the ruin in that swamp was far from stable. Just around 20 men were back at the ship and waited for us to return, and the rest of the 338 members fell right into the acid swamp…

Only 195 brethren survived that swamp. We quickly went into the ruin, and looked at the wounded. Our apothecary, the closest friend I ever had… drowned in the swamp… and the captain was critically injured. All around me I saw misery and despair, lost hope and lost faith… the Desolate Brotherhood Space Marine Chapter… had fallen…

All I could think about at the time was "how on earth are we supposed to survive this? How can we even hope to escape this horrible fate?" And that's when it came to me… we were abandoned. I stood up as steadily as I could, and spoke my thoughts.

"BROTHERS… we can't go on like this… FOR YEARS WE HAVE BEEN GOING ON SUICIDAL MISSIONS, FOR YEARS WE HAVE WATCHED AS OUR FELLOW BRETHREN FELL IN FRONT OF OUR EYES… how can we possibly go on like this? Are we going to just serve the emperor like blind dogs, going straight into the fire just because he or someone else tells us to? Can't you see we're being used?! That we're being thrown away simply because we couldn't grow our chapter to be larger? I don't know about you my brothers, but I will NOT throw away my life like this!"

I heard around me as my brothers whispered in agreement. And that's when _he_ started to argue back.

"YOU FOOLS! We are the hammer of the Emperor himself! We have been created to be the mighty hammer that would smite down any and all enemies who stand against the God of Humanity! But a hammer can easily be replaced, and if that's the wish of the emperor, then we shall gladly accept it!"

But my fellow brethren had risen far beyond the point of being corrupted by the FORMER captain's lies. I heard how my brothers disagreed with the captain's way of thinking…

We killed him… brutally, VEEE~RY brutally. We all decided that the Emperor was FAR from being the so benevolent "god" that we thought he was. We all returned (somehow) safely back to the ship, as if some force were guiding us through the swamp safely. We explained to the brothers that were left on the ship that we were going to desert, and that we were now nothing more than puppets to the emperor, and that we are going to join the side of Chaos… And surprisingly, 14 of them actually wanted to desert as well… as for the remains of the captain and the other 6 members… we all desecrated their bodies. Stuck their heads on poles and their bodies ripped to shreds and formed a Chaos Mark with them in the middle of the ship.

We abandoned our former Chapter Name and took on the new name "Company of Misery"… I don't know if it was the swamps fumes that were corrupted and, or that Chaos Daemons were taking over us, or our own twisted minds turning more twisted… but we wanted others to suffer as well… we wanted ANYONE THAT WASN'T WITH CHAOS TO FEEL THE MISERY AND HOPELESSNESS THAT WE FELT AS WE WERE TORTURED WITH GOING INTO OUR DEATHS! WE WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT HOPE IS THE BIGGEST ILLUSION TO HAVE EVER EXISTED!

… We abandoned this world and fell into a warp, and were there for millennium… and there we trained, we got stronger… until the 37th millennium, when we returned and had our first battle against the once mighty and just empire that we so respected on the world Maddean IV. And it felt sooooooo~ gooooo~d to make those humans suffer, to make them feel any hopes of survival (or a painless death) fade away… as if it was… an illusion…

This has been our so far first battle, so our other fellow "brothers" doesn't know how powerful we of the Company of Misery really are… we might be a small Warband of a simple number of 209 members, but I'll have you know, you who find this little recorder, that we of the Company of Misery have survived over 50 missions that looks suicidal even for SPACE MARINES THEMSELVES! So when we come for you… **prepare to lose all hope and fate and fall into mis**-

"Captain, the ship is ready to fly back into the Warp; we must hurry before it closes."

… I heard you brother... just, let me put this up on a big enough pile of corpses so that the People that will come here later on will find this thing a bit easier…

_*****Recording Ended*****_


End file.
